User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: The Two Janitors
Been a while since I proposed a PE baddies right? Anyways, time to sort this one out first. And yes, these (Yes, I'm calling them because there are two candidates that I will be proposing although if I could describe them, they are like two snakes with one head so no issue here) candidates are the ones that I proposed on TV Tropes so expect the similarities of the proposal with the thing that I did on TV Tropes. (And I still don't believe in self-plagiarism because that term is nothing but an utter horse manure) Without further ado, let's begin shall we! What's The Work Hotline Miami is a 2012 ultraviolent indie game released by Devolver Digital. The story is set in 1989 during the high tensions between Russia and America and this story also tells us the story of a man named Jacket who got several cryptic phone calls that orders Jacket to brutally kills some Russian mafias in which Jack accepts. And sure, you could argue that Jacket did this on his own volition but there's also the fact that he was being instructed by the cryptic phone calls and those phone calls belongs to someone else and these candidates are the ones I want to bring today. Who are They/What Had They Done Yep. Today's candidate are a pair of duos and they are revealed to be two Janitors who oversees the assassination of the Russian Mafias via mass murders. Now, an interesting story behind these janitors: They are the member of an ultranationalists group called 50 Blessing and while yes, it was established by the Colonel of U.S. Army? These two are the ones who spearheads the 50 Blessings operations by eliminating the Russian Mafias. Now, how do they perform their operation? By sending several cryptic anonymous phone calls or prank calls towards several violent mass murders so that they could sabotage the relationship between America and Russia easier to make the former strong. Eventually, they were caught by one of their victims of their call, Biker, who infiltrate their base and was revealed that they had set their operations across the country because they want to be seen as heroes. Biker sees through their bullshit and attempts to kill them at the end. Exceeeept... Somehow Biker spared them and they re-appear again at the sequel where they revealed one of their worst acts in the game: See, here's the thing about these two idiots, basically they threatened one of their victims called Richter by burning his own car and then threatened to kill his own sickly mother. This resulted on Richter had no choice but to comply with their own actions until he got into the prison where these two idiots visited Richter and then said goodbye to him in one of the prison phone booth. It was soon revealed that these two hired an assassin to kill Richter to tying up some loose ends which resulted on a prison riot which kills tons of people. It is unknown what happened to them but their actions has a severe consequences which causes America to be nuked. So yay! Thank these two idiots to make these things even possible. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None that given. Yes, they claimed themselves to be Well-Intentioned Extremist that they did this to Make America Great Again (Get the reference?). Except...This was all revealed to be nothing but a horse manure at the end as they had no hesitation to send death threats to their own people (Americans) and has no issues getting them murdered and then scoffs their deaths as "people who were willing to die for our nation". Even Biker calls them out on this bullshit so yea... Anyways, as far as their crime goes, you could argue that it's implicit but it isn't. When you encountered them on their secret lair, they had a lot of phones in said lair and even admitted that they had done the manipulation of violent criminals to perform mass murders across the country and then there's the fact that they were also responsible of the prison break debacle after a prisoner was sent to murder Richter in which they claim to tying up some loose ends so yeah...I think it's pretty clear that their crime is pretty explicit enough. Another thing to consider is that these two are the Author Avatar of the game developers. But thanks to the users of TV Tropes (Read: falcontalons and kingofnightmares...Cheers for those two) that answered my question, we treat these two as just mere fictional characters like The Writer from The Lion King fanfiction so yeah...Take that as your will. Aside from that? Thumbleweed noises. Heinous Standard Now, I won't sugarcoat the heinous standard. The game itself is full of thrill killers or mass murderers who commit violent spree killers towards the Russian Mafias. However? I'll give these two some slack because well...They're the ones who started the operation in the first place which sets the events of both games. Sure, there's the Colonel who established the 50 Blessing Movement. (If you ask me, the Colonel doesn't count due to his Freudian Excuse and tragic backstory) But the duo? They spearheaded the operation which causes countless of deaths. That and read their stunt that they pulled with Richter and come back to me where you are done. So in the end...I might say they passes a little bit with their skin of their teeth. Final Verdict I'll let you guys decide. It's understandable if you have a hard time to vote on these two due to possible heinousness issues and mitigating factors but in the end, I think they're qualify. Until then, thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals